


My Truths

by Harley_Ivy



Category: Love Simon (2018), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, CatCo Worldwide Media, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Ivy/pseuds/Harley_Ivy
Summary: I suck at summaries but here it goes. So basically Kara has a secret blog where she talks about her life. But what she didn't know was that her blog was going to become a huge success. Which brings the million dollar question, Who is Supergirl? Also was inspired by the movie Love, Simon.





	1. Telling my Story

_Welcome to my blog folks and just so I can keep my identity a secret I guess you can refer to me as Supergirl. I should start off by saying I have one huge ass secret. What you may ask well I'm getting there. First off only a handful of people know this about me and I guess to an exception, now you do too. Well here it goes, I am a lesbian. There I finally said it, well on paper at least. And although I don't really enjoy labeling myself because love should not have labels, I know some people just can't live without them. Anyways I should tell you when I first started questioning my sexuality. It all started when I was in elementary school and while all the other girls were having the same crush on some boy I could care less about. I was more interested in doing art and playing sports than crushing on some boy. Then middle school came and I had a crush on the most prettiest girl in school. Her name well I can't say because then I might just give my identity away, but what I will give you are her initials. M.R was a year older than me and she was one of the reasons I knew I didn't like boys. Now I should say I didn't come out to some of my friends and sister until I graduated high school so I hid my true desires from my friends and family. But I knew I had no chance with her whatsoever because she was straight. Boy was I so wrong. Ever since I knew M.R she always had boyfriends, then one day I see her with J.J and not going to lie I was a bit devastated because maybe I did have a shot after all. And come to find out one of my friends is the reason they ended up together in the first place but I guess that my own fault for not showing who I truly was. Anyways after the whole M.R/J.J situation I quickly got over it because they were happy plus what was I supposed to do she was taken after all. I had a few more crushes but none worth mentioning and although it may sound a bit harsh it's true. None of these crushes had the same effect as my crush on M.R._

_Anyway fast forwarding to the present. One crush worth mentioning is the one I have now and let me tell you she is freaking gorgeous. It's like the Greek Gods came down to earth and sculpted this beautiful creature themselves. And me being my usual awkward and dorky self I can't help but get super shy. Every time I see her or hear her name my heart starts beating faster and my whole body heats up. It so embarrassing like what am I back in middle school. Trust me I have tried to make a conversation with her but I chicken out and make a fool out of myself. But since we do work together we have bumped into each other and said the occasional "hi" "sorry" "bye" "excuse me" and "my bad", so every time we make eye contact I tend to look away super fast because I didn't want her to know I was staring. I have noticed though that I am indeed taller than her and we just might be the same age or she may be younger than me who knows. But other than that she has the most gorgeous pair of green eyes that I have ever seen and her jawline my goodness is so sharp she could probably cut me with it. Her smile is so beautiful and she looks super adorable with glasses on and she looks so beautiful without makeup on. Now don't get me wrong she looks great with makeup on but her natural beauty is so breathtaking. Now that I am actually reading this I can't help but feel a little bit like a stalker but I mean like I said we do work together and I am crushing hard so I just tend to notice things about her._

_Now comes the hard part for me when it comes to having crushes, is whether or not she likes girls. A part of me hopes she does because I get the feeling that maybe she might be attracted to me. But let me just rewind and explain myself a bit. Now when it comes to strangers or people I am getting to know it is not hard for me to tell whether or not they fall into the LGBTQ+ spectrum but when it comes to girls I like I just can't tell. I mean take M.R as a perfect example of how hopeless I am. I do try not to assume or make judgments because labeling people is wrong and I would never want to misidentify anyone. I guess all I want is a sign of whether or not she may be into me or at least girls for the matter. I just want to experience an actual relationship that doesn't just have to be a one night stand just so I can finally come out to the world without having to come out if that even makes sense. Also I just realized that I never once mention her named or given you guys her initials, well I guess that just for me to know and for you guys to find out maybe. So until next time folks. Love, Supergirl._

 Wow I can't believe I actually just did that. When Alex told me I should let my feelings out on paper I don't think this is what she meant. But oh well what's done is done. At least I didn't give out my real identity out after all it is just a simple blog who even reads those anymore. 

 

 

 


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to include the backstory of kara and a little bit of catco. But anyways here it goes.

     It started off like any regular morning for me. I woke up to take a shower and got all of my stuff ready for work so it should've been like any other day. But unlike today I didn't check any of my social media websites, maybe then I would’ve realized I've been trending for the past 8 hours. As I get to Noonan's to eat some sticky buns I run into one of my best friends Winn. Winn is such a sweet guy and I so glad he finally stopped hitting on me because having to explain to him why I wasn't into him would’ve been a really uncomfortable conversation for me.  

     "Hey Kara how’s it going," Winn said as he smiled at me. "Good morning and you know same old same old." After we got our coffees and headed to work since we both work at Catco Worldwide Media, we couldn't help but notice all the people that were running around like headless chickens.

     "Ponytail!! Olsen's office now!" said Snapper Carr. You'd think he’d call me by my actually name for once since I have in fact been working here for the past three years. But then again being Ms. Grant assistant for two years she never got my name right. Before she left and sold the company she would always call me Kiera. Anyways as I made my way to James office I notice Ms. Luthor was there looking as beautiful as always.

     I was so distracted that I didn't even realize James started talking. "If you guys didn't know, people have been going crazy on the internet with the hashtag #WhoIsSupergirl." And I didn't bother listening after that because there on the multiple screens was my blog that I started last night and I felt all the color drain from my face. I can't believe people actually read my blog. As I started to freak out I didn't realize James has been calling my name. "Kara. Kara. KARA!!"

     "I'm so sorry what was that," I couldn't help but blush because everyone was looking at me and Ms. Luthor's beautiful green eyes were looking straight at my crystal blue ones. I said, "I need you and Winn to figure out who this mystery supergirl is, she has been the only thing people have been talking about since this morning."

     “Umm yeah uhh w-why exactly do we want to figure out who this mystery person is after all she doesn’t want people to find out who she is?” Before James could say anything Lena decided to speak.

     “Because Ms. Danvers we have been getting many emails and phone calls asking who this woman is, also we want to invite this mystery supergirl in to have a formal interview.” I couldn’t help but just stay still and shake my head at what Lena was telling me.

     After everyone was dismissed I decided to tell everyone I wasn’t feeling good and got out of there as quickly as possible. As I got home I couldn’t help but freak out again. I opened up my laptop and saw that I got thousands of hits on my blog and hundreds of comments. I knew I had to erase this blog and forget it ever happened. But then I read some of the comments and my blog had become a beacon of hope to people that some people even decided to come out to their loved ones. After reading some of the comments and ignoring the hateful ones I knew in my heart I couldn’t stop writing this blog. If I could help people without sharing my identity then why should I stop? So I sat down and did the only thing I knew I could do at the moment and that was write.

    

      _Welcome back folks I wasn't expecting thousands of people to actually read this blog but here you guys are. You guys even made me trend on twitter with #WhoIsSupergirl. I'm not going to lie the fact that so many people read my blog made me want to erase and delete this blog all_   _together. But with all the positive feedback that I have been given made we want to continue sharing with you guys. So I guess here I go. Since I told you about my crushes, I might as well share my backstory. The beginning of my self discovery as I told you guys began in elementary school. But when I started discovery who I was in middle school, it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. So let me start from the beginning, now like I said I didn't come out until I graduated from high school and this is the reason why. In middle school my friends started getting into to relationships and others started to come to terms with their sexuality. I on the other hand was still hiding in the shadows because I was scared. But like I was saying it started in middle school, I met my best friend in middle school and we became inseparable. The more we hung out the more my friends started sharing their opinions. They started asking if my best friend was my girlfriend and saying the way I looked and how I dressed made me gay. Since I always had my hair up and I wasn't afraid to show both my masculine and feminine side that automatically made me a lesbian. I won't lie my best friend is beautiful but our relationship was totally platonic. The more I tried to deny it the more they kept shoving their opinions down my throat. And this continued until high school and I just started to become so angry._

_I guess the reason it made me so angry was because even though it was true, I couldn't say it out loud just yet. Along with being angry I felt pressured and alone. I felt pressured because in a way my friends didn't allow me to come to terms with myself without them breathing down my neck for me to finally tell them the truth. Which made me angry because I felt robbed and no one should be forced to come out or have to explain themselves to anyone because it is their secret to tell after all. I lost a part of myself that I couldn't discover because the ones I loved the most where already dictating my life with their opinions. Even though my friends were right, that I was indeed a lesbian I just kept denying it because I felt so alone. I mean at least I knew I would have the support of my friends because they were in fact the ones trying to shove me out of the closet, well metaphorically speaking. And my family well my adoptive sister came out to the whole family her second year of college and she received nothing but love. Her first girlfriend M.S was her gay awakening and I'm glad she had someone to discover herself with so I knew they would love and support me as well._

_When I did come out to my friends it was at a party and one of my friends told me to just be honest with them so I did. I told them the truth and of course the only thing they did was hand me a beer and say, "it's about time." That night I felt free and alive because a huge weight was finally lifted off my shoulders. The next week my sister was in town because she finally took time off of work and I decided to woman up and tell her the truth. I remember sitting on the couch and I looked at her and starting rambling and I just blurted out I was a lesbian. I felt like I just stopped breathing for a second and she looked at me and said, "Okay you know I love you no matter what right?" So after that I cried and we started talking about when I knew and she also talked about her new girlfriend named S.A. Then we started watching movies and eating way too much ice cream._

_Well that's all I have for you folks also just a quick side note it sucks that there isn't a lot of LGBT representation in the media when I was growing up. Especially since if their was LGBT representation they ended up being killed off or not having a happy ending. I mean we are getting a lot more now because it is 2018 after all people or as I like to put 20GAYTEEN. But yah that's all I wanted to add so until next time folks. Love, Supergirl._

 

     Although I don’t want anyone to figure out who I am, I still want to be able to help people. Besides I guess I’ll have to deal with this whole mess at Catco one step at a time. Dang I feel like I’m in middle school again but instead of people finding out my sexual orientation, the pressure is on to keep my identity a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't believe I just wrote another chapter and let me say this one hit close to home. I will say that the first two chapters have some truth to them after all. I just wrote it so it would fit the cast of Supergirl. But anyways thank you for reading and I do hope you guys enjoy. Also with school starting back up again and me being busy with work I may not update too frequently but just look out for my next update it should happen in a week or two.


	3. Origin Of Supergirl

_Good morning folks or whatever the time frame for you may be and welcome back. Anyways I wanted to make the blog entree a little bit more personal. So I figured why not tell you guys a little more about who I am. First off my name is……sike you didn’t think it would be that easy did you? As you all know I was adopted around the age twelve but what you guys don’t know is how and why. So here goes my beginning. The origin of Supergirl. I was born on October fourth in Argo City to a very loving and beautiful family. Growing up I was a very outgoing and just a very happy kid in general. I loved to play sports and hangout with my parents a lot. The main reason for that was because I was the only child, so my parents loved me with all they had and gave me all of their love and affection. I did also like to stay indoors sometimes and read, write, and do some art. My childhood was nothing short of amazing because I was lucky enough to have a family that loved and supported me no matter what._

 

_I was twelve years old when tragedy struck and my whole world was turned upside down. One night as I laid asleep in my bed, I was woken up by screams and pounding on my door. Trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes I realized my parents where trying to get my door open because it was blocked from the outside somehow. I was so scared that I didn’t fully realize what was happening until my dad came bursting through my door. Coughing he picked me up and quickly tried to get me to safety. Once my dad ended up getting me out of the house and put me down safely on the grass outside. I sat up and realized that not only was I coughing and crying but our house was also on fire. I also realized my dad ran back into the house to get my mother because she ended getting trapped on her way out.While my dad ran back in I could hear the sirens of the ambulance, the firefighters, and police cars. Just as they were pulling up to our house an explosion goes off. Right before my eyes I saw my whole world crumbling down. I had lost my family in a matter of minutes and the happiness I once knew turned into sorrow and pain._

 

_The police officers took me away from the scene and down to the police station with them. They keep asking me questions asking if I knew how the fire started or if I had any living family left. All I could do was sit quietly and let tears stream down from my face. They eventually left me alone until child protection services came down. They manage to get a hold of my last living relate. My older cousin…lets just call him Superman. He told me and CPS that he couldn’t take care of me because he was still too young and didn’t have the finances to care for me. At first I was angry because after everything he was just going to leave me behind without a second thought. I mean I get that he was still trying to figure his life out but it would have been nice for him to stay with me and help me through the pain. Anyways it ended work out in the end because I was placed with a nice and very welcoming family in a city called Midvale…well almost welcoming. You see the family had an older daughter and she was not too happy at first. She thought I was really weird at since I hardly talked and didn’t really make eye contact with anybody. I mean I couldn’t blame her after losing my family and my cousin rejecting me I built my walls up super high so I wouldn’t get hurt again. Even a few kids from school would pick on me and make fun of me. After a few weeks of being with my new family the nightmares began. I would wake up screaming and crying until I couldn’t breath or pass out from exhaustion. One night my adoptive sister came into my room and stayed with me the whole night. After that night we grew closer and my sister protected me from the bullies at school and the demons in my sleep. I knew after that night that we were going to be inseparable Well thats all I have to say for today and I’m glad I get to share with you guys all my thought and experiences with you guys even if it is anonymously._

 

_Love,_

_Supergirl_

 

     As I finish my last sentence I hear footsteps coming closer to my door. Quickly I shut my laptop closed and try to occupy myself with something else. I know it is a little bit risky writing my blog while at work since everyone is trying to find out who I am. But I didn’t have time this morning since I woke up late because my stupid neighbors had a party last night. Anyways as I start to get up from my desk Ms. Luthor and Winn approach my office door. 

 

     "Good morning Ms. Danvers may we come in.” said Lena as her and Winn enter my office. “Good morning and yes please come in, how can I help you guys today?” I reply trying not to stutter and make a fool out of myself. 

 

     “Well I just wanted to let you know that Supergirl updated her blog a few minutes ago and I wanted to see if you and Winn can find out who this woman is.”

 

     “Wait she updated her blog already and how is it that you know this if you don’t mind me asking.” 

 

     “No I don’t mind at all Ms. Dan-“ I cut Lena off and say, “Please you can call me Kara Ms. Luthor.” “Well if i’m calling you kara…” “Lena it is.” I reply trying to hide the blush creeping up on my face.

 

     “As I was saying the reason I know Supergirl updated is because I get a notification whenever she updates because I am following her blog”

 

     Lena reads my blog I repeat LENA READS MY BLOG. Oh my goodness what if she finds out who I am. She is going to know that I have a huge crush on her. As I was freaking out in my head I didn’t realize I still haven’t responded. Thank the heavens for Winn for speaking up in that moment. Because right as those words left Lena’s mouth my whole body went rigid and I felt the room getting smaller.

 

     “Don’t worry Ms. Luthor Kara and I will try to find out who this Supergirl is in no time.” “Thank you Mr. Schott I am glad to hear that and let me know when you guys find anything new”

 

     As Ms. Luthor leaves the room Winn moves his hand in my face trying to get my attention. “Hey kara are you okay?” “Ye-e-ss I’m fine wh-h-yy wouldn’t I be” 

 

     Thankfully Winn buys my response and takes out his laptop and starts working. I try to ask him what he is doing but he just ends up ignoring me. I don’t blame him since he seems very into what he is doing. A few minutes have passed and the only thing that broke the silence in the room was Winn shouting in glee.

 

     “Kara I got it,” Winn says super excited.  “I was able to figure out the IP address that Supergirl used since she just updated so it should show in a few more seconds.” All the color in my face drains because I know the only way to stop the world from figuring out who I am was to tell Winn the truth. “Wait that doesn’t seem right it says here that the update came from the Catco servers. That can’t be that would mean that Supergirl works here at Catco. Omg I have to let James and Lena know.” 

 

     “WAIT!!! Winn please wait I need to tell you something. I know I should have told you this before but it is me. I am Supergirl and a lesbian.” As I look at Winn to get his reaction I noticed he is having trouble finding the right words. “Its okay if you are mad at me or don’t want to be my friend anymore but please I beg you not tell anyone.”

 

     “Oh Kara I’m not mad at you, I’m just a little surprised. At least now I know why you never wanted to go out with me. But just because you like girls doesn’t mean I’m going to stop being your friend. I am just happy you felt comfortable enough to tell me. Just know your secret is safe with me and I will not let anyone know your true identity. I am going to help you with this Kara and I want you to know that I am here for you and will support you no matter what.”

 

     I couldn’t help but let tears stream down my face. “Thank you Winn I really appreciate what you are doing for me.” I say as I pull Winn in for a hug.

 

     “But I do have a quick question, How long have you been crushing on Ms. Luthor?” I feel my self blushing and stuttering in disbelief how is it that Winn knows it is Lena I am talking about. “H-h-how…” “Really Kara, “she has the most beautiful green eyes and a jawline so sharp she could cut me with it” does that sound familiar plus its not that hard to tell that it is Lena you are talking about once you put the pieces together.” “Shut up and I’ve been crushing on her since she first started to take over the company.”

 

    “Well don’t worry Kara I won’t tell Lena you head over heels for her.” “Thank you Winn you really are my best friend.”

 

     As the day comes to an end I can’t help but collapse on my bed. Today was truly an eventful and exhausting day but it has to be one of the most memorable days of my life. Not only that but I was finally able to come out to one of my best friend and coworker. As I am about to fall asleep my phone beeps with a message. As I read the text my eyes bulge out of my head and my breathing stops and my phone slips out of my hand. The message was from my sister Alex with a picture of my blog and the words reading…..

_Alex: We need to talk_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say I am so sorry for not updating sooner, the reason is school and work have me pretty busy but don't worry I promise not to leave you guys hanging. Anyways until next time and don't forget to give me some feedback I would really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this and this is my first time doing this type of thing so feedback would be appreciated. Also if you do want me to continue please leave some comments and if you have ideas you want to share with me please don't be afraid to let me know.


End file.
